Pesta Kostum
by Hikaru no Hoshi
Summary: Bagaimana kalau Kyouko  Fem!Japan  mengundang Duo Italy ke Pesta Kostum? Birthday fic lagi, kali ini buat @lisabloo. SpainFem!Romano hints GermanyFem!Italy


Disclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya

A/N : Wah akhir-akhir ini banyak yang ulang tahun ya? Ini juga birthday fic lho. Buat RP-er Fem!Romano di #hetacrew makanya ini genderbend.

Warn : OOC, Aneh, Gaje, para uke jadi female(?), pendek dll.

* * *

><p>Pesta Kostum<p>

"Sorella, kita diundang ke pesta kostum sama Kyouko!" seru Felicia

"Hm? Merepotkan saja, dari mana coba kita dapet bajunya?" keluh Lovina

"Kyouko udah ngasih kostum-nya, tiap orang dapat kostum yang berbeda. Kostum itu sebagai dresscode. Harus bawa undangannya saat masuk, ini undangan dan kostum buat Sorella." Jelas Felicia sambil mengulurkan kostum dan undangannya.

"Nanti malam ya?" tanya Lovina sambil membaca dan memegang kostumnya

"Iya. Nanti datang ya?" tanya Felicia sambil ber-puppy eyes

"Iya deh." Jawab Lovina pasrah(?)

"Hore!" seru Felicia

Malamnya~

"Ayo Sorella, kita sudah terlambat!" seru Felicia yang sudah memakai baju Cinderella

"Iya sebentar! Kau tidak tahu sih susah tahu pakai kostum kucing ini!" seru Lovina sambil keluar kamar.

"Tapi Sorella jadi lebiih imut lho! Pasti fratello Antonio terpesona."

"A-Apa sih? Udah ayo berangkat!" seru Lovina yang sudah blushing mengalihkan perhatian.

Sesampainya di pesta~

"maaf kami terlambat!" seru Italy bersaudara yang langsung menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, silakan masuk." Ajak Kyouko.

Lovina dan Felicia pun masuk dan mereka masih jadi pusat perhatian samapai Kyouko mengatakan waktu-nya berdansa. Banyak yang mengajak mereka berdansa tetapi mereka menolaknya. Mereka hanya mau berdansa dengan cowok yang mereka taksir. Ludwig dan Antonio, tapi mereka tidak kunjung kelihatan.

"Felicia, Lovina, ayo ikut aku. Ludwig dan Antonio ada di taman." Kata Kyouko.

"A-Aku tidak mencari Antonio!" kata Lovina kambuh tsundere-nya

"Hahaha, sudahlah, ayo ke sana!" ajak Felicia.

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan ke taman, mendapati –kekasih- gebetan mereka duduk di taman. Felicia segera menghampiri Ludwig, Kyouko segera kembali ke ruangan pesta, semenatar Lovina diam di situ.

"Lovina, kau manis sekali malam ini~"

"Brisik!" kata Lovi

Antonio hany tersenyum, berjalan mendekati Lovina, Lovina mundur, ingin menjaga jarak dengan Antonio sampai akhirnya dia sudah tidak bisa mundur karena ada pohon di belakangnya.

"Lovina, aku tahu sudah lama kau menyukaiku begitu pula aku, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Antonio.

"Da-dasar PD! Siapa bilang aku suka kamu!" seru Lovina berbohong

"Begitu ya?" tanya Antonio menundukkan kepala, mau pergi.

"Tunggu! A-Aku belum selesai bicara." Kata Lovi sambil memegang tangan Antonio. "A-Aku memang nggak suka kamu tapi aku cinta kamu."

"Benar'kah?" tanya Antonio tidak percaya. Lovina hanya mengangguk.

"Berarti kamu mau jadi pacarku?" tanya Antonio lagi. Lovina pun mengangguk lagi. Antonio tersenyum, menaruh tangannya di pohon, di antara kepala Lovina kemudian menciumnya. Lovina awalnya kaget tapi kemudian ia mulai menikmatinya kemudian memejamkan matanya dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Antonio. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka melepaskan ciumannya karena membutuhkan oksigen. Wajah Lovina sangat merah, karena kehabisan udara, malu, dan senang.

"Wajahmu makin manis kalau begitu, mirip tomat. Aku suka sekali." Kata Antonio membuat Lovina makin memerah.

"Mau berdansa?" tanya Antonio yang dijawab dengan anggukkan. Antonio pun menarik Lovina masuk ke dalam gedung dan berdansa bersamanya. Gerakan mereka begitu indah. Saat musik berhenti mereka dapat menemukan irama yang indah dan serasi, membuat semua orang menatap mereka kagum. Ketika mereka berhenti berdansa, semua orang memberikan tepuk tangan. Semakin banyak orang yang ingin mengajak Lovina berdansa. Termasuk Gilbert.

"Lovina, kau awesome sekali! Cocoknya sama orang awesome seperti aku juga! Ayo berdansa!" seru Gilbert mengulurkan tangan ke Lovina dan disambut Lovina.

"Gil, Lovina milikku! Jangan dekat-dekat." Kata Antonio melindungi Lovina.

"Nggak usah lebay deh, Antonio!" kata Lovina blushing.

The End

* * *

><p>AN: Gaje banget huee, gomen! maafkan daku kalau tidak sesuai harapan anda! Terakhir, mind to review?


End file.
